


At Least the Dawg's Alive

by Gemmi999



Category: Popslash
Genre: Gift Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:43:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gemmi999/pseuds/Gemmi999
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's been two years--AJ kept his damn dog alive for two years. JC knew this was reason to celebrate.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	At Least the Dawg's Alive

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Make the Yuletide Gay 2008.

i.

“You have to be fucking shitting me—” AJ ranted. "You want me to actually sit next to that fucking cocksucker on national TV! Sober!”

Nick scowled at him, responding, “You want to tell me what you think about cocksuckers, AJ? Or maybe Brian?”

“You know I didn’t mean that way. Y'all have my blessing, for what it’s worth. But seriously—You want me to sit next to that spazz and actually have a good time at this damn MTV award thing?"

“He’s not that bad.” Nick didn’t even look up from his cell phone as he said this, fingers flying over the keys. “And Brian says that if you ever, fucking ever, call him a cocksucker again? He knows where you keep your hats.”

“Fuck me.” AJ sat down in a nearby chair and cradled his head between his hands. “You want me to sit next to him. Really?”

“It’s only for a night, AJ. And Brian is bringing Leighanne, and Howie’s not even coming, so don’t give me any shit about how it’s going to spoil your evening. I have to watch my boyfriend and his wife cuddle in front of the whole fucking world.”

“Yeah, well—” AJ pouted. “You don’t have to sit next to the guy that gave you the world’s best blowjob, then ignored you for six months because you might have accidentally called him by the wrong name.”

“Shit, is that what happened?” Nick laughed. “We always figured it was because you didn’t swallow or something.”

“Fuck—” AJ sighed. “It wasn’t like I was in my right mind. And Justin is a fucking flirt, you know that. Remember that time in Nashville?”

“Don’t remind me,” Nick groaned. “My ass wasn’t the same for a week.”

“What, he actually tapped that?” AJ grinned. “I didn’t know that.”

“No, but Brian has a hard right hand and well—”

“Shit, I don’t need to hear about your kinky escapades.” AJ stood and began to pace the length of the room.

“Yeah, well, I didn’t need to know that JC actually went down on you and you had the idiotic balls to call him by his bandmates name. His cute bandmate that has always made everyone else in the band look like cat-food or something in comparison.” Nick explained.

“I’m telling you—it was the whiskey talking.” AJ laughed slightly. “And it wasn’t like I could fucking apologize to him or something, because he spent the next six months ignoring my calls and then I was in rehab and it was easier to just forget, ya know?”

Nick nodded. “Sure, man.”

“You’re just saying that.”

“Yeah, well—” Nick agreed. Then his cellphone dinged. “Shit. Gotta go, AJ. Leighanne just arrived and well—”

“I still don’t get that whole thing.” AJ commented, mostly to himself.

“You don’t need to get it,” Nick responded. “It’s kinda like a timeshare.”

“And that just does wonders for my mental imagery.”

“Shut up, dawg.”

“You didn’t go there Carter, tell me you didn’t just fucking call me dawg.”

“I did. I totally did.”

“You’re a motherfucking evil bastard.”

“Language, language. Baylee came in with Leigh, don’t forget.”

“Damn it! Does that mean the swear jar is back, too?”

“And Brian said something about making it $5 a word.”

“Shit—gotta hit up the bank.” AJ commented, pulling out his wallet. “Don’t even have enough for an hour, let alone—how long is she staying?”

“A couple days. Gonna ride through to DC with us, and then head home so Baylee can get back to school.”

“Fuck.”

ii.

“Okay, so—it was a one time thing. Barely worth mentioning.” JC nodded to himself. “That sounds good.”

“That sounds like shit, man.”

“Yeah, well. Eat me, Timberlake.” JC retorted.

“Dude, it sounds like you’d better do the eating. After all, isn’t that what AJ enjoyed about you?”

“I happen to have excellent oral skills. You’re just jealous because you never got to experience them first hand.”

“But I’m not the one sitting in a hotel room freaking out about the fact that you’re going to spend the better part of the evening with his thigh brushing yours. It’s like a romantic comedy or something.”

“Only if you consider this thing a comedy.” JC twitched, physically twitched and turned towards Justin. “Why can’t I sit by you tonight?”

“You know Jess is gonna be there.”

“But—we totally shouldn’t break up the band. Lance is gonna be there too--the three of us, together again. It’ll be a thing of beauty.”

“Lance is bringing his latest boy. And I think he has some plan that involves blowjobs in the restroom. He was talking about stage doors and stuff.”

“Oh yeah, he’s presenting.”

“Yeah.” Justin looked at JC, reached out and patted the back of his hand. “Look, it’s not the end of the world. You’ve seen AJ like ten times since that night. You wrote a song for his band.”

JC nodded, ran a hand through his hair. “Yeah, I know. It’s just, he’s past his two-year mark.”

“You always were a freak with deadlines and shit.”

“You work the program, idiot. And everybody knows that after you get out of rehab, you have the two years.”

“Yeah, if everybody is you. I swear—” Justin shook his head in defeat. “Whatever.”

“Thanks for the support.”

“What? You think I’m Chris all of a sudden? You want support, you call him or Joey. They’ll sit around patting you on the back all day. Tell you stories about Bri and shit.”

“That’s comforting.”

“That’s the truth.”

“I guess I always could call Lance and talk technique. In great detail. In front of you.” JC grinned, reaching for his cell phone.

“You do that and I’ll call Jess, ask her what she’s wearing.”

“Dude, it’s like, noon. No way can you get her to have phone sex in the middle of the day.”

“Wanna bet?” Justin raised his eyebrows enticingly.

“Naw.” JC shook his head. “‘Sides, I’m hungry. Up for some waffles or something?”

“Now you’re talking, Dawg.”

“You didn’t just call me dawg. Please say you didn’t. Please.” JC laughingly asked. “You do know that you’re not a gangster, right? I mean, I know you went through the whole beatboxing stage but...”

“Shut up, fool.” Justin slapped JC on the back of his head lightly. “Come on, I think you promised me some waffles.”

“Dennys?”

“Dude, I demand respect. You gotta treat me right.”

“Fine, we’ll go to IHop.”

“Now you’re talking!”

iii.

“Remind me again why I’m going to this damn thing anyway,” AJ asked as he stepped out of the limo. “I mean, it’s not like were even nominated for any awards, and yeah, we’re still touring and shit, but this is almost humiliating.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Nick growled under his breath. “We go to these things for the fans, remember?”

“The people who paid for car one and two, and possibly house four.” AJ smirked.

“Dude, the people who paid to put your ass through rehab and who still pay for all the counseling appoints you go to.”

“Damn, I hate it when your right.” AJ scowled a little before brightening. “At least it’s almost over.”

“We haven’t even hit the red carpet yet, bitch.” Nick grinned.

“Yeah, well, the two of us aren’t really a story. Well, at least I’m not.” AJ smiled at Nick before turning and walking down the red carpet, alone.

“Bastard.” Nick muttered before he stepped forward, bright lights already flashing in front of his eyes. Damn “House of Carters.” It had seemed like such a good idea, too.

iv.

AJ sank into his seat, blissfully ignoring the different celebrities that were near him. He just wanted to take a second and enjoy the silence before JC sat down and he’d be forced to make awkward conversation for the rest of the evening.

His second didn’t last long.

“Long time no see,” JC nodded towards AJ as he settled back into his seat.

“Back at you.” AJ didn’t look up.

“What’s it been, three, four months? How’s the tour going?”

“It’s better.” AJ could be really good at not talking to people when he had a reason to ignore them. He hoped.

“Look, this wasn’t my idea. I have no clue how we ended up sitting here, and I tried talking to Justin but no-dice. So, I know I’m not your favourite person, but you're gonna have to deal with it, okay?” JC looked at AJ and waited for a response.

When there was none forthcoming, he leaned over and tapped AJ on the shoulder.

“I can see you man, I know you’re there. You might as well talk to me, make this whole hellish evening go by faster.”

“Like it’s so hellish for you. You're up for like, best song or something.”

“Awww, that’s so sweet! You’re following my career. You probably even get text alerts from my website.” JC grinned.

“What can I say, I’m a sucker for a pretty face.” AJ spoke dryly, as if his disdain for the entire situation could be transmitted through his tone of voice, his words. As if he was too fucking cool for this entire situation.

“Yeah, well. So am I,” JC said flirtatiously. “So, congrats, by the way.”

“For what? We’re not even nominated.”

“Yeah, but I heard its like your two-year anniversary or something. You get a chip and everything.”

“It’s been a fuck longer then two years, idiot.”

“Yeah, but two years since you got yourself a pet. And kept it alive.”

“Ah.” AJ didn’t say another word. He knew were JC was going, knew what he was referencing.

“Ah, indeed.”

“So, Leighanne is here, huh?” JC switched conversation topics abruptly. “That must piss Carter off.”

“Don’t get me started on that weird shit.” AJ shuddered. “Nick said it was like a timeshare, and I just don’t need to know that many details of their sex life, ya know?”

“Timeshare, hmmm?” JC shook his head. “I still can’t believe that hasn’t broken. Its not like they're subtle or anything.”

“Yeah, well, people will believe anything if you have children.”

“Baylee’s turning what, five now?”

“Something like that. He’s in school already, the little shit. Keeps growing up.”

“Kids do have a tendency to do that. I mean Briahna's is nearly full grown, in like, 3rd or 4th grade. She likes boys, and tries to wear makeup to school.”

“Fuck me.” AJ whistled.

“I know, scary shit.”

“Brian’s already scouting colleges. When we’re on the road and he talks to fans, he totally asks them what college they went to and how they liked it. He has it narrowed down to like, fifty out of everything out there.”

“Joey’s already prepping Bri for the Ivy Leagues. Said she’s the smartest fucker he’s ever met, and she deserves some quality education.”

“Bet she loves that.”

“Totally. All she wants to do is stare at Fall Out Boy and wonder at the prettiness.”

“She’s a fan already? Isn’t she a bit young?”

“Yeah, well, we suck at keeping her focused on age-appropriate things.” JC shrugged as if to say, what can ya do?

“So, which is her favourite?”

“She’s a total Pete girl. She stares at the tattoos and asks Joey when she can get one.”

“Fuck.”

“Yeah, he’s invested a fortune into henna, practically. She got sleeves for her birthday, and then had to stay home from school for two days until they could get the ink off because the teacher thought it was a distraction.”

AJ laughed, imagining the consternation on the teacher’s face as the petite Bri walked into the classroom, completely covered with ink. It would have been a sight to see.

“Kelly says when she’s 16, if she still wants a tattoo, they’ll get her one for her birthday.”

“Only like eight years away.”

“Yeah, I know.” JC shakes his head. “It’s kind of amazing.”

“Yeah, well.” AJ shrugged again.

JC suddenly took a deep breath and let it out, then inhaled again. On the third repetition of the breathing exercise, AJ slapped him on the back. “You okay, man? Nervous? I’da thought you’d been through this a zillion times at least.”

“Yeah, well, this isn’t what I’m nervous about.” JC explained.

“Oh.” AJ sat there in silence.

“So, um.” JC continued. “I was kind of wondering, if after this, you wanted to maybe hang out.”

“Hang out.” AJ repeated. “You know, it didn’t work out all that well last time.”

“I’m pretty sure last time you had an eight-ball of coke in you."

“So you remember.” AJ commented.

“I remember? Of course I fucking remember! I had to call Carter to make sure your ass had a safe ride home after I was done kicking it!”

“Shhhh!” AJ looked around nervously, as if he was just then remembering where they were.

“It’s not like anyone cares what we talk about, anyway.” JC didn’t look around, refused to give into the temptation. “We’re not even famous anymore, we’re hasbeens that haven’t accepted it yet.”

“Speak for yourself.” AJ looked a little ashamed. “We’re still touring at least.”

“You're right.” JC nodded. “So, um.”

“I’m not sleeping with you.” AJ announced. “We can hang, catch up, but there will be no sex.”

“That’s okay,” JC agreed. “I try not to put out on the first date, anyway. I’m not a slut.”

And with that, AJ threw his head back and laughed. “Yeah, well. I might not put out on the second date, either.”

And JC nodded. “It’s okay. We can take it slow. We both live in the same city, and you guys are nearly done with your tour. It’ll be fun.”

“I guess.” AJ nodded.

“Great, now shut-up. Bass is gonna be presenting any second.”

“Fine.” AJ smiled to himself. “Fine.”


End file.
